


Indulgences

by Liara_90



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, just read the tags and decide if my sin is the sin for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90
Summary: Some time after the end of the Hundred Year War, Suki and Sokka find themselves once again spending a quiet night together in a tent in the middle of nowhere.They take the opportunity to indulge one another.Wholesome Sukka smut.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> My first _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ fic. Because there just isn't enough Sukka.

* * *

It was a blessedly uncomplicated mission for blessedly uncomplicated times. With the chaos of the Harmony Restoration Movement behind them, Fire Nation reparations had resumed flowing out to the war-ravaged regions of the world, funding everything from reconstruction projects to peacekeeping initiatives to refugee education programs. Fire Lord Zuko had wanted someone to survey the progress of some of these projects, someone he could trust, and, critically, someone who didn’t look like a Fire Nation Overseer come to pass judgement.

Suki and Sokka had fit the bill perfectly.

They’d been offered any number of airships to expedite their travels, but Sokka had been fairly insistent on traveling the slow way, overland. His stated rationale was accepted without challenge - that it would give them a better opportunity to get a feel for how the lands were really recovering, instead of just popping in-and-out of a half-dozen cities on some whirlwind inspection tour. This way, he could meet with farmers, merchants, innkeepers, travelers, and all the other types he’d never get to see shuffling from official meeting to official meeting. The ability to travel discreetly, incognito, was an added benefit.

Sokka’s _actual_ reason - that he and Suki hadn’t had some proper _together time_ in, like, a million years - never needed to be said aloud.

So there they were, camped on a hillside somewhere vaguely south of Yu Dao, alone in a tent. They’d planned to spend the evening at an inn in a nearby town, but a rainstorm and the accompanying flooding of the roads had left them badly behind Sokka’s schedule. The second-hand caravan they’d purchased, along with an aging draft horse to pull them along, were tied up at the base of the hill. Sokka had insisted they set up their camp at the top of the hill - all in the name of being better able to take in their surroundings, of course - but in truth he’d really just wanted to see the stars above the trees.

And Suki, of course, had been all too happy to indulge him. Her sabbatical from the Kyoshi Warriors was both hard-earned and badly overdue, and her absence doubled as a test of her subordinates’ ability to function without her direct supervision. The meat-heavy meal Sokka had cooked up for them was no less delicious for its simplicity, and they’d snuggled together beneath the stars until their campfire had dwindled to embers.

The wind and the cold of the moonless night eventually became too much, and they withdrew into their tent, with Suki lighting a few small lanterns to illuminate their humble abode. The tent itself was quite spacious - enough to comfortably fit their beddings with room to spare - though it was lacking in a floor. When they’d first set out it had taken some readjusting to, as they’d both softened a little in their years of city living, but before long they had fallen back into the rhythm of the nomadic life. It was almost nostalgic, like the good old times. Except without any unreformed pyromaniacs hunting them down or the fate of the world on their shoulders.

So, in fact, a significant improvement on the good old times.

Sokka was standing in a puddle of his pants, pulling his tunic over his head, doing his best to gauge whether Suki was in the mood for anything more than sleep, when his beloved answered the question by wrapping her arms around him. Even with his head half-enveloped in his tunic, he could detect bare breasts pressed against his back.

“Feeling tired?” Suki asked, as Sokka finished untangling his head from his tunic with renewed vigor. She pressed her face against his back, inhaling his scent.

Sokka grinned, twisting around to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. Suki was topless from the waist up, and wearing only a short wrap skirt from the waist down, standing tip-toe to bring her mouth closer to his. The rest of her clothes were neatly piled by the edge of their bed, and her body was gently swaying Sokka in that direction.

“ _Actually_ , I was thinking there was something I was forgetting to do before bed,” he replied suavely, leaning down to pry a kiss from her lips.

“ _Push-ups!_ ”

Sokka dropped to the dirt floor of their tent, dipping his chest to the ground. “C’mon, Suki, you know I gotta get my reps in.”

“Mm-hm,” Suki replied, unconvinced, seating herself cross-legged beside her boyfriend. “Does this have anything to do with the push-up competition you apparently challenged Zuko to?”

“Who told you about that?” Sokka demanded, accusingly, his pace quickening slightly. Suki just rolled her eyes; there were no secrets safe from the palace gossip networks. “And, seriously, it’s not even fair to call it a challenge. More like a smack-down.”

Suki shook her head, trying to figure out what emotion she was feeling right now. It was at least partially _annoyance_ , since her boyfriend was making a mockery of her sultry invitation in the name of some vainglorious testosterone challenge.

But - and she had to admit this, if only to herself, as her eyes tracked Sokka’s rises and falls - she also _really_ liked watching her boyfriend work out. His muscles had only grown in the years since they’d first met, and damn if she didn’t like watching them in motion, as she sometimes could on those rare mornings where they got some exercise and sparring in together. The look of gritty determination on his face. The smooth motion of his perfect form. The little _grunts_ of effort as he cleared fifty, sixty, seventy... 

Somehow Suki found herself sliding atop Sokka as he dipped down, resting her arms along his shoulder blades and crossing her legs above his.

Sokka audibly groaned as he lifted her up from the ground. “Aaah… Suki…my love, light of my life… I can’t...” 

Suki leaned forward, letting her hair brush against the back of his neck. “Careful, Sokka, you wouldn’t be saying I’m _heavy_?”

A groan that had nothing to do with physical exertion escaped from Sokka. “You’re just… very densely muscled…” Sokka replied, managing to bob through two more reps in evident agony. “And mine are almost gone.”

He lifted her back up, elbows almost locked beneath him. “But you wouldn’t say I’m a _burden_ , would you?”

“C-course not,” Sokka whimpered back, his arms visibly wobbling.

Suki planted a kiss at the nape of Sokka’s neck, and her man collapsed underneath her.

For all his talk of exhaustion, however, he had no difficulty in rolling over, letting Suki’s knees straddle either side of his sweat-slicked torso. They began kissing without further ado, Sokka flat on his back, Suki resting on top of him. Sokka’s arms slid up and down her sides, while hers stroked his face and his shoulders.

And then, after several minutes of makeout, Suki broke a kiss with a wet _pop_ , leaving Sokka practically gasping for air. “I was just thinking…” she began, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. “It’s the fifth anniversary of the day we first met.” She leaned back a few inches so that she could properly survey the man beneath her. “Do you remember?”

Sokka groaned, as the awkward memories came rushing back to him. “Yes, you were all, like, super bad-ass warrior ladies, and I was a horribly sexist jerk, and ever since then I’ve known that you’re a _waaaay_ better woman than I could ever possibly deserve.”

Suki let out a small grin, and with the fingers of her right hand, began tracing soft lines along the side of Sokka’s face. It was a few seconds before she realized that she was retracing the lines of Kyoshi warrior makeup, which she had applied to him that day.

“And don’t you forget it,” she teased, leaning in to deliver a kiss to Sokka’s lips. He let out a noise that was halfway between a mewl and a moan.

But, if she was being honest with herself, she _had_. Memories of their later encounters, above all his rescue of her from the Boiling Rock, were so much more vibrant in her mind. She still brought up the story of Sokka’s oafish first impressions from time-to-time - it was an amusing anecdote that always got a good laugh at parties - but it was hardly fair to the man that Sokka now was. The kind of man who was kind and supportive and respectful and _wow_ had biceps she needed both hands to wrap around and-

“Ahhh, Suki-” Sokka whimpered, flinching slightly. Suki blinked, and realized that her finger had somehow made its way from his face to his arms, and was grazing along hyper-sensitive underarm.

“Sorry!” Suki withdrew her hand, and sealed the apology with another kiss. Sokka just smiled. And then, realizing what she’d been admiring, made a conspicuous show of crossing his arms behind his head, flexing every conceivable muscle as he did.

“...but I was thinking about before that,” Suki continued, picking up the thread of her conversation. She lowered herself onto Sokka, placing her hands on his wrists while she held him down for another kiss. “When we ambushed you and Aang and Katara-”

“-and Momo,” Sokka added, savoring her touch. “And I didn’t believe that a bunch of girls could have taken us out so easily. Which, I want to reiterate, was _wrong_.”

“ _Mm_.” Another kiss. “But it was pretty mean of us to attack you in the first place, wasn’t it?” Her fingers were playing with her lower lip now, eyes as coquettish as she could make them.

Sokka blinked, slightly confused, as Suki leaned back again. He slid his hands out from under his head and glided them to her hips, rustling the fabric of her skirt. “Well, they were pretty mean times, right?” He made a vaguely wavy gesture with his hand. “It’s almost hard to remember now, but we were all scared out of our minds back then. It felt like enemies were behind every tree and under every rock.”

Suki just smiled, and let her hands rest on her boyfriend’s chest, palms flat, feeling the rise and falls of his breaths. Even now, she still got a sense of relief when she thought about how they had somehow _just_ _made it_.

“Still, I think I owe you an apology for that. And for threatening to feed you to Unagi.” She began tracing a line down from Sokka’s sternum, his abdominals tensing as she crossed ticklish skin. 

“You don’t,” said Sokka with a half-grin, his breath hitching slightly as Suki’s hands made their way to his waistband. “But if you think you do, um, _apology accepted_.”

Moving carefully, so as not to put any undo weight on anything, Suki slid forward, so that she was lying mostly beside her boyfriend. She watched his eyes flutter shut as her hand brushed over his erection, listened for the not- _quite_ suppressed groans as she tightened her grip.

“I think you deserve more than an apology,” Suki murmured in his ear. She withdrew her hand from his undergarments, letting it rest on his inner thigh. “It would only be fair if you had a chance to get even.”

Sokka’s eyes drifted open, and he found himself staring into hers. She’d done something to her lashes, he only just realized, and she was fluttering them something fierce. He slid a hand around her head, gently bringing her in for another kiss.

“Suki, I _really_ don’t have any bad feelings about that. I swear. Next time I do something that mildly annoys you - which, I know, is _literally_ never - I’ll remember to cash that particular chit in.”

Suki furrowed her brow (which, unfortunately for her, was something Sokka found incredibly cute). “But it’d only be _fair_ if I was completely helpless, if you could do whatever you wanted, and I had no way of stopping you.” She leaned in for a kiss. “All tied up.” Another kiss. “Entirely.” Kiss. “At.” Kiss. “Your.” Kiss. “Mercy.”

Sokka frowned. “Babe, I love you, but where’s this coming from?” He propped himself up on one arm, putting a bit of distance between himself and Suki's lips. “Did someone make you think I was carrying a grudge about that? Katara? Aang? _Momo_? Because I _promise_ I don’t feel a need to, like, _get back_ at you. That was one of the most life-changing days of my life. And besides, if you hadn’t smacked some sense into me about respecting women Katara probably would’ve _murdered_ me before we ever…”

Suki stifled a groan as her boyfriend prattled on, trying to suppress the feeling of embarrassment that was causing her ears to turn pink. _Spirits_ , he was really going to make her spell it out, wasn’t he?

“ _Sokka_ ,” she half-pleaded, half-hissed, straddling her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m _telling you_ that the only way I’ll _ever_ be able to forgive myself is if _you tie me up_ and _do whatever you want with me_.” She sucked in a breath, and then gave him her most panda-pup eyes. (Which, admittedly, were not particularly good, as she didn’t have much need for panda-pup eyes in her day job.)

She stared intently at Sokka’s face, at the little twitches of his facial features, visualizing the gears clicking inside his brain. _Three… two… one…_

“Oh, you want to try bonda-”

Suki interrupted him with a kiss, catching his surprised gasp in her mouth. She held the kiss for several long seconds, until she felt the tense surprise seep out of Sokka’s muscles, and then released him.

“I _said_ I wanted to apologize for how mean I was to you,” Suki reiterated, sternly. “And this only seems fair.”

Sokka’s grin was entirely too smug. “Whatever you say, dear.”

Suki was about to complain about his choice of endearments when Sokka _moved_. It was not a particularly complicated motion, but it worked just as well. He braced the sole of his right foot against her left thigh, and with a gentle-but-firm _shove_ pushed it out from under her. Suki could’ve corrected her balance, but Sokka already had her left wrist in his hand, and was pulling her weight in that direction.

They rolled almost effortlessly, with Suki twisting over onto her back, and Sokka rolling up on top of her. He hurriedly caught her right wrist with his free hand, and pinned them both above her head, adjusting his weight slightly as he did.

Despite all of Sokka’s improvements in the realm of martial arts, Suki knew she almost certainly could have fought her way free. But that wasn’t what she was in the mood for tonight. Instead, she wanted to be…

“...my _prisoner_ ,” Sokka growled.

Suki realized her breaths were coming a lot quicker all of a sudden. Instinctively, she pursed her lip for a kiss…

.. only for Sokka to get off of her, and onto his feet. Suki blinked, moving her hands slightly from where Sokka had been pinning them moments before. “Sokka-”

“Get on your knees,” Sokka commanded. “And put your hands behind your head.”

And, _spirits_ , did _that_ tone of _that_ voice do something to her.

She complied, moving with deliberate slowness, her motions almost exaggerated, as if she were demonstrating a _kata_ for a class. She drew herself onto her knees, and then laced her fingers together behind her head, arching her back slightly as she did. She crossed her ankles without prompting, and dared to glance up at Sokka.

He was rustling inside one of his rucksacks, keeping one eye on her as he did, as if he were really expecting her to jump up and attack him. There was a firmness to his expression, like he was taking this seriously. Which, _Tui and La_ , only intensified Suki’s mood.

Sokka fished out a bundle of rope, neatly coiled, and circled behind Suki. Suki’s breath caught in her throat as she felt Sokka encircle both of her wrists in one hand. And then he _pushed_ -

-Suki’s face was pressed into the ground, her cheek rubbing into the dirt of the hillside. She let out a small grunt, unable to brace herself with her hands still being held behind her head.

“Too rough for you?” Sokka demanded, pushing her face ever-so-harder into the ground. His tone was harsh, like he was taunting her, but Suki could spot the genuine check within it, see Sokka’s need to make sure that he wasn’t pushing her too far (figuratively or literally). They were both, in the grand scheme of things, still pretty inexperienced with the flavors of sex beyond vanilla, and Sokka’s caution was understandable. But this was… _increasingly exhilarating_.

“No,” Suki bit back, squirming ineffectively in discomfort.

“Good. Now then...”

Sokka wrenched her hands behind her back, pushing her down so she was lying flat on her stomach. Within seconds, Suki felt coils of rope being deftly wound around her wrists, the coarse cords biting into her skin.

There was a final _tug_ as Sokka finished knotting the rope. Suki tested her bonds, almost reflexively, savoring the sensation. A lifetime on boats had given Sokka a surprisingly good command of ropework, and his knots were at least as good as anything on Kyoshi. She was tied with her palms facing outwards, which made slipping them under her legs considerably more difficult, and some exploratory probes of her fingers confirmed that she couldn’t easily reach any of the knots. Given a couple of hours she _probably_ could’ve found a way to wiggle loose, but Suki wasn’t really thinking about escapology right now.

“Is that too tight?” Sokka asked, his tone slightly gentler than before, despite himself. Treating his girlfriend roughly was decidedly _not_ something that came naturally to Sokka, even when she had all but sent him a messenger hawk delineating her requests.

“It’s not,” Suki promised, testing her bonds again. They were loose enough not to impede circulation, which was all that really mattered at the moment. “And besides, I’m a dangerous Kyoshi Warrior. You can’t take any chances with me.”

“That’s right,” Sokka agreed. And then he pulled her _up_ , leaving Suki scrambling to get her knees back under her. She was face-to-face with her beloved, who was doing his best to keep a mask of sternness over an expression of love. His finger found her face, brushing a few flecks of dirt from her cheek. “And I don’t remember you being that concerned about my comfort back then.”

With her hands bound behind her back, Suki found that she was somewhat involuntarily thrusting her chest out, exposed. And Sokka didn’t need any encouragement to take advantage of her predicament. His hand slid up her side, gently cupping Suki’s breast. Even such a routine bit of fondling felt so much more exhilarating when coupled with the knowledge that she had no easy way to stop it. And then Sokka began _gently_ pinching her nipple, the stimulation causing her eyes to squeeze shut.

“... _Sokka_.” His name on her lips, a hint of desperation in her tone. Before she could open her eyes, however, Sokka grabbed a strip of cloth, and wrapped it tightly over her eyes. He leaned forward to knot the blindfold behind Suki’s head, her breaths on his chest.

“So this is what you did to me,” Sokka murmured. He shuffled back a bit, resting his palms on Suki’s thighs, just above her knees. “Blindfolded and tied up.” He ran his hands up and down her thighs, the pressure firm. “What does it feel like?”

Suki swallowed. The blindfold let a small amount of light in, though she couldn’t see anything apart from that. But even if she could recreate their tent entirely from memory, even if she really _could_ navigate it blind, even if she still knew _exactly_ where Sokka was… the sensation was still something else entirely. For the warrior who was used to always having to be in charge, to be tough and strong and stoic, there was something incredibly cathartic about her present state of helplessness.

“I can’t see,” she began, stating the obvious. “Or use my arms.” She tested her bonds again, and was rewarded with deepening rope burn. “I feel… more aware of everything around me.” That at least wasn’t new, since the Kyoshi Warriors were used to practicing blindfolded, if only to better hone their senses. Though those senses were usually more _sound_ than… _touch_.

Like the touch of his hands around her hips, unfastening the tie of her skirt’s wrap. The feel of the cool evening air on her skin as he pulled the skirt off of her. Sokka began gently pushing her legs apart with his hand, guiding her underwear down over her knees.

Suki took a sharp intake of breath.

Sokka slid around so he was seated behind her, one leg on either side of her. With her hands still bound behind her back, Suki’s involuntarily brushed up against his crotch, feeling the firmness of his erection. She tried to stroke it, but her hands were awkwardly bound, and Sokka quickly slid out of reach.

“Spread your legs wide,” Sokka murmured, one of his hands reaching out to brush along Suki’s upper thigh. Suki didn’t move. Sokka repeated his command, but his girlfriend still gave no reaction.

And then he reached up and grabbed a fistful of auburn hair, beneath the knot of Suki’s blindfold. His tug was neither harsh nor gentle, but firm enough to elicit a throaty gasp from Suki when he pulled. “ _Spread them._ ”

He didn’t release his hold on her hair, and Suki winced a little as she unfolded her legs from beneath her, even as she savored the painful tension on her scalp. She’d told Sokka more than once that she had a pretty high tolerance for pain, and that she liked it when he got a bit possessive, and that in the right context a bit of hair-tugging could actually feel sort of _good_ , you know? Most nights, though, Sokka either missed the subtextual clues or was too unsure of himself to act on them.

Tonight was different.

Suki shuddered a little as Sokka’s hand reached around and found her now-exposed vulva, applying gentle pressure to her clitoris. _This_ was something he was the best man in the world at, as far as Suki was concerned. Most women Suki knew counted themselves lucky if their man even knew which hole to aim for, let alone had any concern for the pleasure of their partner. Having a lover who was an attentive student of the body’s erogenous zones was, well-

She shuddered a little at his touch, which caused her knees to buckle inwards slightly. Which caused Sokka to place his hands on them and forcibly spread them apart. He held her like that for several seconds, as if making sure that she wasn’t going to try to close herself off to him, and then went back to stroking her.

“ _Spirits_ , you’re wet,” Sokka noted teasingly, as Suki sank her teeth into her lower lip to keep from whimpering. “Do you like this?” He pressed the tips of two fingers inside her. “Do you?”

Suki didn’t answer, not directly. Instead, she strained her arms behind her back, trying to find Sokka, to brush against any part of him she could find. “I want to touch you, Sokka,” she groaned, as he used his fingers to rub against her clitoris. She tensed her arms, but the ropes held her tight. “ _Please_...”

Sokka slid around her again, out of the reach of her wayward hands, positioning himself between her knees. Planting a hand flat on Suki’s chest, he pressed her back, gently but firmly, until her back was on the ground. Her hips were arched slightly to make room for her hands, still bound in the small of her back, but whatever discomfort Suki might have felt at her position was submerged in the sea of pleasure between her legs.

His hands resting on her inner thighs, Sokka forced Suki’s legs apart again, lowering himself until his mouth was brushing against her sex. Suki’s blindfold was still firmly in place, but there was no concealing the expression on her face, nor the wetness between her legs.

“Try to stop me,” Sokka challenged.

And Suki did, at least half-heartedly. She slid back, away from him, getting just enough distance that she could swing a sideways kick at him. But she was blindfolded, and off-balance, and halfway to the point of exhaustion already. And she didn’t want to _really_ kick Sokka. She wanted for him to-

-he caught her leg with his arm, easily, and curled and arm around it. Even had she not been at such a disadvantage, Sokka knew many of her moves by heart, and could serve as an at least _challenging_ sparring partner.

But there was no challenge this time. Wrapping his arm around Suki’s other leg, trapping them both, he lowered himself to the ground, his face in her crotch. His tongue found her clitoris, and he rededicated all his attention to that hyper-sensitive spot, only distantly feeling Suki squirm and writhe beneath him.

Suki’s heels dug into the dirt floor of their tent, her legs partially freed as Sokka moved his hands to her folds. His fingers slipped inside her, curling and stroking and pushing, already knowing which places and patterns would most reliably drive her to the edge. The thumb of his free hand replaced his mouth for a moment, applying firm pressure to her clitoris, and Suki let out a short gasp. Sokka planted a string of kisses along her inner thigh, before returning his attention to her labia.

Suki’s back arched severely as she tried to get just one more ounce of pressure, grinding her hips into his face. Sokka’s arms were back under her legs, and he was almost holding her up, holding her in place so he could lick and stroke and suck.

“ _Sokka!_ ” Suki groaned. “ _Sok-Sokka_ …” She tried reaching for him again, but her hands were still lashed together behind her.

And then she orgasmed, shuddering violently, nails sinking into the palms of her hands hard enough to leave deep white marks in her skin. Her thighs squeezed Sokka with a truly ferocious might, and she felt him _push_ just as her climax reach its crescendo, waves of pleasure rolling down her body like the aftershocks of an earthquake

She heard herself panting, from exhaustion and ecstasy.

Eventually, Suki felt herself being lowered to the ground, though only distantly. Felt Sokka slipping an arm under and around her, cradling her with his broad shoulders. Noticed a faint tugging as Sokka tried to untie her blindfold one-handed, the dutiful knot putting up a stubborn amount of resistance before the cloth finally fell from her face.

Suki blinked, and felt some unspeakable happiness at Sokka’s face being the first thing she saw, as her pupils dilated in adjustment to the soft glow of the tent. He had a small smile on his face, though there was still a faint note of concern in his expression, a small furrow in his brow. Waiting to hear that everything was okay. That he hadn’t pushed her too hard or taken advantage of her helplessness.

For a minute, she hoped the afterglow on her face would suffice, because words were still a ways away from her. But the gentle sensation of Sokka stroking her hair slowly coaxed her back to full consciousness, as his fingers untangled where sweat and struggle had matted her hair.

She craned her neck, planting a kiss on his lips. He still had a faint musk from spending so much time between her legs, but Sokka had never once complained about attending to her like that. He kissed her back, and their lips remained locked for several long, decadent seconds.

“Sweetheart, that was _wonderful_ ,” Suki whispered, closing her eyes with a deliberately seductive slowness. They remained closed as Sokka reached around to undo her bindings, a cathartic sigh escaping from her as the coarse rope fell limply from her wrists.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Sokka replied, as Suki reluctantly opened her eyes, gently lifting herself off of him. “That wasn’t too rough?”

“No, not at all,” Suki promised, darting in for another kiss. She drew herself up onto her knees in front of him, her fingers running over the lines along her wrists where the rope had dug in. They’d leave a mark for a day or two, but nothing the long sleeves of the Kyoshi uniform couldn’t conceal. Satisfied, she returned her attention to her boyfriend, letting her hand rest on his inner thigh. “I’ve told you before that I don’t mind a little hair-pulling.”

“But only when it’s _me_ , right?” Sokka asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“But only when it’s you,” Suki reassured him, pressing him back down with her chest against his. She accepted another kiss from her lover. “Though have you _seen_ Fire Lord Zuko in that outfit he wears for sparring practice? I’m just saying that if he asked a sweet girl like me to-”

Her idle fantasy was interrupted by Sokka flipping her over, eliciting an amused yelp for his trouble. He propped himself up on his hands, so that his body was directly above Suki’s, an expression of mock annoyance on his face.

“I thought tonight was supposed to be about payback for that time you tied me up, not daydreaming about some wannabe loserlord”. He paused, contemplatively. “Though if you ever _did_ want to roleplay with me as Fire Lord Sokka the First and you as the newest addition to the Royal Harem, well, we might be able to work something-”

It was Suki’s turn to interrupt, wrapping her arms around Sokka’s back and lifting herself up to kiss him.

“You’re right, this is supposed to be about making it up to you,” Suki replied, gently lowering herself back down. She ran her foot up the side of his thigh, until her sole was brushing his erection. “Do you think I’ve been punished enough?”

“Oh, um… um _yeah_ ,” Sokka managed to breathe out. He was still _very_ worked up from their first round of lovemaking, and hadn’t gotten an opportunity for release himself. “That was definitely justice for, uh… for that thing that you did…”

Suki did her best not to roll her eyes.

“That’s good,” she replied, using her big toes to hook the rim of Sokka’s undergarment. “But how do I make it up to you?” She slipped the garment over his butt with her feet, leaving Sokka’s manhood exposed. “Any _problems_ I can help you with?”

Sokka choked back a groan. “Well, may… There may be one thing.”

Suki leaned up to kiss Sokka, gently guiding him so he was seated on their shared bed mat. She kissed her way down his chest, his stomach, his thigh, his calf, untangling his underwear from around his ankles as she went. She folded the garment and set it aside - with a fastidiousness Sokka always chalked up to the discipline of her training - and then took a deep, steadying breath, drawing herself onto her knees and bowing her head low.

“ _This one is so grateful that Lord Sokka has chosen her to share his bed tonight_ ,” Suki murmured, affecting her most obsequious tone. Which, like her panda-pup eyes, wasn’t very good. “ _This one is new to the Royal Harem, so she begs that Lord Sokka be gentle with her. She hopes that she can bring him comfort after a long,_ hard _day._ ” 

Suki was, in fact, struggling to keep a straight face, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling.

The effect her words were having on Sokka, however, was… _striking_. Pupils dilated, skin flushed, breaths shallow, looking like he was the luckiest man on Earth and quite possibly being it. He grabbed her wrists with an almost manic intensity, tugging Suki towards him. “Have I ever told you that you are the strongest, smartest, sexiest, most-badass warrior I have ever met in my entire life? And that I love you more than literally anything else on this planet?”

Suki raised an eyebrow. “Not in quite that exact combination of words, I don’t think.” 

“Well I’m saying it now.” Sokka kissed her, his mouth forceful and needy. Suki kissed him back, accepting his tongue, drinking him in. And then, with a firm push that probably would have been horribly out-of-character for an _actual_ concubine, shoved him flat on his back.

She began stroking his shaft with her fingers, acutely aware of its sensitivity after the extended length of their lovemaking. The head was already shining from an emission of pre-seminal fluid, and it looked so hard and rigid that it _had_ to be uncomfortable for Sokka. Even her gentle touches elicited exaggerated reactions from her boyfriend, his breaths heavy and his toes curling.

She began with a few preliminary pumps, getting a feel for his firmness in her hands. They hadn’t had the time or the energy for anything sexy for a few days now, and both the softness of his skin and its sensitivity to her touch suggested that Sokka hadn’t been seeking release on the side. Gliding her hands down to the base of his shaft, Suki let her lips brush up against the head of his penis, let him feel her breaths on his skin.

“Ready, Lord Sokka? This one would like to use her mouth… if that would be acceptable.”

It was almost too easy, like a martial arts master sparring with a complete neophyte. So not entirely unlike the first time they’d crossed paths. It was the laziest impersonation Suki had ever engaged in, and yet, unquestionably the most effective. Sokka really _did_ feel like an all-powerful Lord when she spoiled him, even if her play-acting had about the same degree of realism as _The Boy in the Iceberg_.

“ _Sukiiii_ …” was about all that he was able to groan out in response.

She slid his penis into her mouth, using her hands to stimulate his shaft and his testicles while her lips began sucking around his head. She advanced as slowly as possible. She had a pretty fierce gag reflex, though over her years as a Kyoshi warrior she’d gotten pretty good at suppressing her reactions to disgust (battlefields were not for the faint of heart, after all). Not that Sokka was disgusting. Just something of an… acquired taste.

She felt Sokka’s fingers running through her hair, curling and tugging. “ _Spirits_ , Suki, I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”

Suki slid her lips off of Sokka’s penis with a wet _pop_. He wasn’t lying, she knew, not with the way he was practically pulsating in her mouth. Sokka propped himself up on his elbows, clearly struggling to maintain his façade of composure as Suki’s hands picked up where her mouth had left off. She caught his gaze and shot him a coy little smile, which was matched by an almost disbelieving expression of love.

“ _This one is grateful that she is able to pleasure Lord Sokka_.”

“ _Suki_...”

Suki ran her tongue along the length of his shaft, her hands continuing to massage the head. “Master, would you prefer to cum-”

It turned out that hearing his girlfriend refer to him as ‘ _Master_ ’, more than any sight or touch, was the thing that sent Sokka over the edge. He orgasmed with a guttural groan, his ejaculate squirting into Suki’s hands. Suki had actually been planning for him finish in her mouth, but he’d obviously been more pent-up than she’d anticipated.

“Oh… _spirits_ …” Sokka groaned, collapsing back onto the bed spread. Milky-white fluid oozed softly from the tip of his head, a week’s worth of buildup that was now all over his crotch and Suki’s hands and a bit on her cheek.

Suki smiled, and took her time cleaning him up, using her tongue to wipe the seminal fluids that now coated his penis and her hands. Sokka groaned appreciatively as his erection slowly began to soften, his girlfriend licking everything up with studious attention to detail. Suki herself didn’t intrinsically enjoy the act, though she didn’t find it unduly burdensome, either. More importantly, she knew that the bit of servicing made Sokka feel like the king of the world, and that was more than worth a few moments of mild discomfort.

She finished up a minute or two later, trying to wipe the worst of the stickiness on her hands onto a rag beside the bed. She didn’t get very far, though, before Sokka caught her wrist in his hand, and tugged her down to the pillow beside him, lips already puckered for a kiss.

“Sokka, I’ve still got your cum in my mouth,” Suki protested, as her boyfriend enveloped her in his arms.

“Don’t care,” Sokka murmured, his eyes still closed, as he pulled her lips to his.

The kiss was sweet, even if Suki caught the little flutter of motion in Sokka as he tasted his own pungent musk in her mouth. She’d long ago noticed that Sokka made a point of always kissing her almost immediately after she went down on him, something she figured was him making a point that he didn’t consider her in any way disgusting. Which Suki found sweet, though not really something he should have been worried about.

After a minute or two of quiet kissing, Suki reached for the small flask of water they kept near the bed, taking a few deep gulps before passing it to her boyfriend. She felt a wave of post-coital exhaustion hit her at that moment, and she was glad that she was already in bed, tucked under the blankets, and next to the best heat source a girl could ask for.

“Thank you for indulging me tonight,” Suki murmured, as she listened to Sokka screwing the cap back into the flask. “I know you’re a little uneasy about anything… _deviant_.” She snuggled closer to her boyfriend. “But I really enjoyed myself.”

Sokka grinned, stroking her cheek with his finger. “Hey, if it makes you happy, I’m ready to try pretty much anything.” He planted a kiss on Suki’s forehead, as she began surrendering to sleep. “And, uh, thanks for what you did. I meant that sort of as a joke, but, uh… _wow_.”

A snort of immeasurable cuteness escaped through Suki’s nose. “My pleasure, _Master_ ,” she murmured back, though she couldn’t quite keep the teasing lilt from her tone this time. 

“And you know that I don’t, like, _actually_ want you to always be submissive or do anything that makes you uncomfortable, right? I love strong, ass-kicking, take-no-shit-from-anyone Suki just the way she is. So if you ever want me to stop something or if I’m-”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Suki murmured, planting the tip of her finger against Sokka’s lips. As little as Sokka needed to be concerned about overstepping her boundaries, it was still sweet that he cared.

“Shutting up now,” Sokka replied, planting a sucky kiss on his girlfriend’s fingertip.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Sokka whispered back.

She curled up against his side, drifting off to sleep to the feeling of his fingers through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ , which I wrote because I tore through pretty much every fanfic featuring these two and still needed more. It’s a shame that they’re so often relegated to the background of shipping fics, because their canonical relationship is one of the sweetest things ever.
> 
> Still getting a handle on their characterizations, so any feedback, comments, or reviews are greatly appreciated. I’ve had something of a creative drought since the coronavirus pandemic began, but _ATLA_ got some of those imaginative juices going again.
> 
> [Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/pvoberstein/) || [Tumblr](http://pvoberstein.tumblr.com/) || [MyAnimeList](https://myanimelist.net/profile/pvoberstein) || [Goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/66323993-liara) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pvoberstein) || [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4779913/pvoberstein)


End file.
